The story of Cheslie Wentz
by cheslie wentz
Summary: Hey, I know that my name for this account is Cheslie Wentz, but this is not a story about me. I chose the main character to me named Cheslie Wentz because I pretty much suck at creating names for my characters. I'm sorry! This is just the begining/introduction and I will post more. Anyway, I hope you like it, and thanks for reading :)
1. Cheslie Wentz

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Cheslie Wentz wasn't like the other girls. I mean there were the popular girls but she hated them; hell, Cheslie would rather die than spend the rest of her time in high school with those bitches. And then there were the other girls, who Cheslie figured she would belong with the most. Those girls would spend their free time studying, playing some sort of games on their DS's and watching shows. Yeah some of them would pick up a book or two but they mostly just derp-ed around. To them Cheslie didn't show many negative emotions. None, actually. Which was one of her main rules. To avoid showing negative emotions in public. There were another group of girls Cheslie used to spend her time with. Those were the only people who truly ever saw her in negative emotions, but even in front of them she tried to keep a smile on her face. That smile was mostly fake, and Cheslie hated that fact but to keep up her rule she had decided a long time ago that fake smiling wasn't that bad. Basically there wasn't anyone really who Cheslie could turn to and talk to about stuff that really bothered her. What she mostly did was what she was good at; stuff it inside of her, silently cry herself to sleep (if it was necessary) and fake smile. Knowing from stories and her own experience she knew that keeping all negative emotions stuff inside yourself would only lead to depression she had to get it out somehow. That is why she painted/drew (horrible but who cared? It was her painting), wrote (also rather bad but that didn't stop her one bit), listened to music, watched and fangirled about her favorite TV shows and books, and read. But one step at a time. /p 


	2. The paintings

The paintings Cheslie painted weren't exactly what people would expect. She mostly painted explosions in some sorts and colors which spread like an explosion, with mostly a white center. Cheslie one day looked at her five favorite paintings she had pinned up next to her bed.

"Confusion": The first one was a long time ago before she had established her rule about keeping negative emotions to herself. She was debating with herself if she was in love with her best guy friend. I know, I know sounds cheesy. But Cheslie was cheesy at that time, in fact to some extend she still is. She knew that she was cheesy and she liked cheesy things. And honestly if she was completely honest, she was even proud of being so damn cheesy. Getting back to the painting she was confused, which was when she first started to paint. She didn't completely know what she was painting, but as it turned out she was painting two small explosions of purple paint, on a purple background. As soon as it had dried she realized that the painting wasn't completely finished yet. She hurried to get black paint and quickly painted a big, fat question mark in the middle of the page. That did ruin the explosions which, if Cheslie was honest she was quite proud of (which was surprising since her self-esteem wasn't that high, don't get me wrong she still said 'I'm amazing' when she answered a math question correctly but she didn't truly believe that. Honestly her self-esteem was pretty low) anyway, it did ruing the explosions, which most people would find a shame but she loved the painting (the one thing she truly loved that she painting was her five painting on the wall next to her bed).

"Love": Later on in her life, not much later actually she got together with her best guy friend. One day after one of their dates; on which they had actually shared their first kiss, she decided to paint another painting full of love and companionship. She started of drawing a light pink heart which then throughout the painting exploded into a dark red. She realized that what she painted was love, as good as she could paint love.

"Inner Mess": After a while of dating and kissing and all of that usual shit, the couple broke up. More specifically her boyfriend dumped her for no particular reason. Cheslie was completely and utterly destroyed by that. Yes, she knew that, that was the way it was going to end but she was so heartbroken anyway. Even though it was the end of the school year Cheslie still had to look acceptably stable especially since she didn't want to see her ex to see her so distraught. That was when she decided to paint another picture. She started of painting a perfectly, beautiful and amazing red explosion covering all of the paper. She smile a little knowing that that was a metaphor for the time she had spent with her boyfriend. Remembering the turn of events she took out her black paint again and smeared a huge black and messy circle in the center of the page. Once she was done she felt so relieve for some deranged reason that she smile, truly smiled and realized that that picture meant that even if you are a drooling hot mess you should always have a good image showing to the public. Which turned out to be her first rule she set herself.

"Peace": Not long after drawing "Inner Mess" she also discovered another rule connected to the drooling hot mess rule. She had always admired the paintings which were colors all splashed together in no particular order seeming like the artist just threw on the paint. What Cheslie did was what you would expect, she started splashing and throwing all colors together in no particular order onto a piece of paper. She was about the call it "Mess" until she realized that the painting was not quite done yet. Once again she took out her black paint and drew a huge peace sign. She realized that even if you are a mess inside you should not only have a good image showing to the public but also be at peace with others and not blame what happened to you on others.

"Trapped": This was Cheslie's most recent painting. She had started off by painting a complete black background representing the darkness and also her favorite color; black. Then she decided to paint the box she was in, which was many things, including her parents forcing her to move around every four years of her life; which she actually didn't mind but was annoyed how she always tried so hard to build up something for herself when everything was going to be destroyed anyway. The blue box stood out slightly from the black background. Knowing that, that wasn't the picture Cheslie wanted to draw, she painted a small explosion which started of white and then exploded into a light blue inside of the box she had drawn before. That represented her stuck in the box of life unable to break free of it.


End file.
